


Oops

by Synchro_Lies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Oops, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchro_Lies/pseuds/Synchro_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a break from being on the run Hawke realizes something she should have realized months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> The idea popped into my head out of the blue and I just had to write it. Might make this into a series of drabbles.

A normal person under normal circumstances would have seen it coming long ago. But alas she was not a normal person and circumstances were not normal and far from being ideal. There was nothing she could do expect wait and well. 

 

"Varric." Marian says tenderly as tenderly as she can muster, there is a high pitch on her tone and the dwarf companion does not fail to notices. "Yes?" He's waiting for her answer, or rather to what she has to say.

 

They have been on the run for awhile thanks to the whole Anders blowing up the chantry fiasco and just recently that had seemed to catch a break long enough for her to notice. But knowing their luck that wouldn't last long. 

 

"How... how long since we left Kirkwall after... you know..." She had lost track of time, never sparing a thought about it. There had been no time to think about time, there was only day and night and that was it. 

 

Varric seemed to ponder, he too probably had lost track of time as well. But unlike herself he was the kind of person to pain attention to the slightest detail, which more often than not came in handy. 

 

"Roughly five months.. why are you asking?" He seemed curious. 

 

She felt like laughing. 

 

"My blood has not flowed since before we left Kirkwall... I'm positively pregnant."

 

There was silence, the fire crackled under the moonlight as Hawke poked it trying not to think what this would mean. She and Varric had been lovers now for years and they have always been careful. She always made sure to go to Anders for her weekly birth control potion and drank it to the letter. However from time to time she missed a few of those potions.... Varric mostly would withdraw himself when...

 

"Wait...what?"

 

How could she not realized her predicament sooner? 

 

"I'm pregnant, we are going to-"

 

Her stomach fluttered.

 

"You don't look pregnant, you don't act like a pregnant woman."

 

Her lack of blood flow had not been the only thing that had her drawn to this conclusion. 

 

"Varric-"

 

"Okay, I admit it. Sometimes you have puked for no apparent reason at all and even been moody and as of lately more horny than usual-"

 

"Usual?"

 

She cringed. Okay, she loved sex and was horny a great amount but she was no Isabella. Okay, fine maybe she had slept with the woman and had gotten scowled by Anders because of it, he had only found out when her crotch had started to itch-

 

"I love it when you-

 

Why was she thinking of Isabel? It was a highly inappropriate moment to think about it, then again somehow the topic turned into sex which was how they got into this mess actually. 

 

-get all fiery."

 

"Usually when I get 'fiery' I end up burning people." 

 

It was a fact, a macabre one at it but it was a fact nonetheless. 

 

"You know what I meant."

 

Of course she knew. 

 

"You don't look pregnant."

 

She sighed, giving Varric a look.

 

"I'm carrying your baby."

 

She was not showing despite being roughly five months, thought now that she was aware she could feel her belly rounding. Touching her abdomen she noticed it, a slight bump and the flurry of movement underneath her skin, unseen but felt only by her.

 

Oh... that explained the strange flutters in her stomach that she had been feeling all week. 

 

"So.. It's probably a dwarf baby...."

 

Meaning she wouldn't be showing for awhile. 

 

"I can feel it, barely but I can."

 

He looked at her, eyes full of worry and wonder. 

 

"Ancestors' ass... What are we going to do?"

 

Sometimes she had the answers to everything, all part of her strange habit of helping everyone in Kirkwall, no matter how mundane the task. But now she had not answers and no idea what to do expect-

 

"Have a baby?"

 

Varric groaned. 

 

They were in for a long, long journey ahead, maker help them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming that even if the parents are of different races the baby takes after the father's race... thus making the baby a dwarf.


End file.
